


I want it rough

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Eve Gets FUCKED
Relationships: Eve Fletcher/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	I want it rough

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Miri_Cleo for beta reading and cheerleading!

Eve had been sending Julian salacious texts all day, and he had been replying in kind. Just before she left work she sent him a text that said _What are you going to do about it?_

Well, this was his answer. As soon as she opened the door he was on her, kissing her, fondling her. He closed the front door with his foot. They hadn’t bothered to lock it. She shoved her hands in his hair. It was always silky smooth and she couldn’t stop touching it. Hadn’t stopped—for weeks. As they kissed up the stairs the only thought running through Eve’s mind was how much she needed Julian to fuck her senseless.

Julian’s attentiveness was a quality she cherished, but the last few days she found herself insatiably horny. She didn’t want slow; she didn’t want foreplay. She spent the better part of the night before masturbating to porn on her laptop, and despite giving herself a few orgasms, that only took her so far; she wanted more... _needed more_. She needed Julian’s long fingers to leave bruises on her hips, needed her throat to be hoarse from yelling his name. She wanted to feel it when she stood up in the morning. 

When they reached the top of the stairs Eve pulled Julian to her by his belt loops. When he dipped down to bite her shoulder, she said into his ear, “No talking, just fucking. I want it rough.”

He lifted her up by the ass and pushed into her bedroom. Eve’s back hit her comforter and before she could catch her breath Julian was on top of her. They had tumbled onto the bed with an eagerness and a hunger she hadn’t yet seen from Julian, and it sent a jolt to her clit.

“Clothes,” Julian commanded, sending a thrill through Eve. 

He pushed off the bed and shucked his with lightning speed. Eve sat up and he helped pull her blouse off and then shoved her back onto the mattress so he could shimmy her pants off. She dreamed he was up to the task, but his commanding presence, here and now and out of her fantasies, was overloading her brain.

His cock was hard and she couldn’t help but stare at it. She loved how long it was, how perfectly it fit his body, how it curved up to the left. She could feel her arousal seeping onto her comforter, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. 

“Nightstand,” Eve offered, breaking their mutual admiration of each other. 

Eve rested her head back and closed her eyes. She could hear Julian fitting the condom and the pop of the lube top. She opened her eyes to watch him stroke himself slick. She spread her legs like a butterfly and reached into her own wetness to start circling her clit. Julian’s eyebrows narrowed and he licked his lips. 

Those lips. 

Eve seemed to be more enamoured with his body everyday, but Julian’s lips caught her attention that first day in class. They were a subtle shade of pink and framed his easy smile perfectly. His bottom lip was bigger and withstandood her gentle sucking and biting. 

Julian swallowed and the bob of his Adam’s Apple highlighted his long neck. Eve had never felt this lustful about anyone she’d ever been with. The subtlest of Julian’s movements, involuntary ones even, drove her absolutely wild.

Julian seemed satisfied with his prep work and moved toward her. She moved back on the bed till she found her pillows. He crawled over her on his knees. When he scooped her up and flipped her onto her stomach she let out a yelp of surprise. His knees surrounded her hips and she could feel his cock pressing into her back as he trailed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder blades. 

“You’ll need to get on your knees. Get comfortable.” Julian would never shake his attentiveness, but he was still firm, and he had a plan and Eve was so very willing to comply. He reached over and grabbed another pillow which she added to the pile under her stomach. 

Her neck strained to try and look at him so she gave up and closed her eyes, focused on feeling every sensation. She felt him adjusting behind her, his long fingers running over her back, her hips, cupping her ass. He reached between her legs and felt her wetness.

“Fuck, Eve,” he cursed with need, “touch yourself again.”

She was so wet it was hard to get purchase but every swipe of her clit she knew it was building to something bigger. The tension inside her grew, the pleasure pushing her limits, pushing out all coherent thoughts. She felt his hand on her hips as he eased in. 

“Oh god, Julian...Ugh, oh, yeah, more...more.”

She tried to relax and take as much of him into her as possible. It felt so good, stretched and full and slick. She slowed her strokes on her own clit and let him find a steady rhythm. His knees pressed against hers and when she felt his hands move from her hips she heard the tork of the metal bed frame. His long arms flexed above her as he pulled himself harder into her. He moved into her with focus: slow, strong, steady.

The smack of their flesh as he pounded into her made her dizzy with pleasure. She could feel the force of each thrust, gripping her pillow with one hand and trying to maintain any semblance of a rhythm on her clit. When that became impossible she grabbed at the comforter and focused on each thrust; on how his stomach felt meeting her back, on how the bed creaked under his force.

The only sounds in the room were Julian’s grunts, Eve’s moans, and the bed straining to hold them. 

“Julian, Julian. Yes, yes. I’m…”

Julian adeptly moved his hands back to her hips and changed from slow and hard to short desperate thrusts. Eve came with a force that surprised her. She clenched around Julian stilling him momentarily. She felt wrung out and achy but a current of pleasure hummed through her and superseded any complaints her body might have.

As she relaxed Julian said, “I just need to…” and he thrust into her twice more before collapsing onto her.

After a few deep breaths and Julian pressing kisses into the nape of her neck, they untangled themselves. Laying side by side on their backs, both a sweaty mess, a comfortable silence settled over them. 

Every so often they would turn their heads toward each other and smile. Sometimes a giggle would erupt and they would cover their respective mouths and turn away again. 

Finally, Eve rolled over toward him, snuggling into his arm and placing her hand on his chest. 

“That was just what I needed.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad.”

A minute passed.

“Julian?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a great lover. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

He kissed the top of her head and didn’t say anything else. The sun had set and she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.


End file.
